Rozen Lords
by MissNellie
Summary: My first take on gender bending the Rozen Maidens, their respective mediums and the rest of the cast. Please enjoy!


It was a fine day at the Sakurada household. As Norino prepares breakfast at the kitchen, Junko was already awake and still surfing the net while Cedric and Reinier were watching Detective Kun-kun show at the living room. Moments later, the twins Suiseki and Souseki arrived via the front door, while Ludwig followed shortly. Later, as Norino calls his sister for breakfast, the dolls eagerly climbed up the table to eat. "Junko, breakfast is ready! Reinier and others are waiting!" Norino calls her, removing his apron as he joins the table.

"Alright, I'm coming!" she replied. As she was going down, she continues to think about last night: a strange doll appeared in her dreams, but it was more terrible than Senryu or Tetsubara. It viciously observes her but it seems not to care about her. "I better forget it. Norino and the others will be troubled if they will know about it…" she thought.

"That girl upstairs feels that she is always important…I'm already tired of waiting for her every time we do something…" Suiseki grumbled as he eats his flower-topped hamburger.

"You need not mind her, she's always like that, be used to her…" Souseki said. The others seem not to mind, but Reinier felt something wrong. Junko then came to the table and sat with them to eat, while Norino reminds them of today's work.

It passed off three hours since Norino left for school, as Junko returns upstairs, the dolls were spending their leinure time at the living room, but Reinier went upstairs. "Reinier, is there something wrong with Junko?" Souseki asked.

"I'm going to check it out. Junko is not normal this morning. Let me handle this one myself Souseki. The others might notice…" Reinier calmly said. The latter understood, knowing that all will be fine. On the other hand, Junko was still browsing the net, when suddenly a familiar figure came out of the large mirror beside the cabinet behind her.

"Good morning Junko…" Tetsubara appeared, landing behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You know the answer human…I need your help on talking to Mother about that matter…have you told Reinier and the others about this?"

"I'm sure he noticed, but the others didn't. He'll be…" she stopped when she saw Reinier at the door.

"Tetsubara, what are you doing here? Anything of your matter to come to our place?" he asked, closing the door behind him and went near Junko. The latter landed on the floor and bowed to Reinier.

"A serious matter to be taken care of, my dear brother is my reason for coming here. And your medium is the only one that can help us now…the eighth doll has appeared…" he as he glides beside Junko.

"…the eighth doll? H-how come? I knew there are seven dolls that Mother has created, yet you say about the eighth?" Reinier was worried.

"Could anybody explain why you are afraid of this eighth doll of yours although nobody has seen it? And why I'm the only one that can help to your problem?!" Junko irritably said.

"Junko…you are the only one who knows about Mother…we need your help… you maybe my servant, but you are different from us…only you can do what either of us can do right now…" Reinier said. Junko went silent, she is important to them after all.

"Alright, I'll help, but I'll take this at my pace, alright?" she replied, standing and going out of her room.

"I hope we were doing the right thing…" Tetsubara said, although his voice is worrying his face still unemotional.

"Just count on her…" Reinier replied.

That moment, Senryu was with Meguro at the hospital, sharing a light moment as they were reading a book together, he felt a strange presence. Without a word, he flew towards the window. "Where are you going Senryu? Is something bothers you?" Meguro asked.

"Just going out to meet someone Meguro; don't worry; I'll be back at nightfall…" Senryu assured him and flew out. The lad then rested and resumed his reading.

"That was a very strong aura…I wonder where it came from…" Senryu said to himself, but he didn't notice, an evil shadow was following him. He then stopped and landed inside a ruined chapel, where a large stained glass display lay on the ground. "I'm sure this is the place…" he then walked towards the altar; when suddenly a big crystal chunk grew and pierced the ground. He flew to avoid it, but a lot of it followed it. "Who are you?! Come out and fight! I'm especially mad at those who play behind his enemies! " he angrily said. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. It has the same features as Tetsubara, but the big difference is the eye patch that was actually a white rose was in its right eye, and instead of crystal ornaments, it has rose vines. Also, its dress was a much shorter version from Tetsubara. "Who are you?" he asked, landing a little far from him.

"…Kirayuki…the eighth Rozen Lord…" he replied, coldness was evident in his voice. Senryu was stunned, "…the eighth Rozen Lord? Mother only created the seven of us, and now, another appears?" Without warning, Kirayuki attacks, Senryu almost failed to dodge his swift sword barrages to him. He then simply flew upward, summoned his own sword, and charged at him, and a mad sword fight ensued between the two. It seemed that Kirayuki is much experienced compared to him, he used his feathers to damage him, but he was taken aback when rose vines suddenly grew from Kirayuki's arms and it grabbed him at his arms holding the sword.

"What the…!" he only mumbled. He struggled to free himself but it was worthless. And Kirayuki came towards him, almost kissing him.

"You are such a beauty to behold Senryu…but it is a shame to fight a weak one like you…: the latter said his voice venomous. Senryu only remembered that thing before he felt he has been stabbed by Kirayuki's sword on his body, and he fell down the ground while the latter left him. "Me-guro…I...I don't want to die like this…" he weakly whispered.

He opened his eyes…he felt someone is carrying him. "Who are you…" he mumbled, opening his eyes. It was Junko, together with Tetsubara and Reinier.

"Hold on, Senryu…we're going to Enjusa's place to patch you up…" Junko said, her voice were evident of worry.

"J-junko…why are you…here…" he weakly spoke, his hands covers the gaping hole in his body, he felt his body were very painful.

"This surely is his doing …that eighth Rozen Lord…" Tetsubara said, inspecting the place. Reinier saw the place that was a complete mess, and some rose vines and feathers were scattered on the floor.

"Rose vines? He certainly attacks like Tetsubara…but this one's more vicious…" he said. After that, Tetsubara used the crystals of the stained window as a portal towards Enjusa's place. Minutes more, they have arrived at the place, Shirosae seemed to be expecting them, and she immediately hustled them to Enjusa's place. The two Lords waited outside of the workroom, while Junko stays inside with Enjusa. After some time, Junko exited the room, and the two met her.

"How's Senryu, Junko?" the two asked her, as she was offered a seat.

"Don't worry…he is going to be fine, Enjusa has been working inside to mend him up…"

"It seemed that that the winged one had a hard fight with someone of the like of the two of you…but it was a difficult thing to say for now…" Shirosae noted as she offered some snacks to the two and Junko. After some more minutes, Enjusa came out of the room, carrying Senryu at her arms.

"Ah, Miss Enjusa how was he? "

"Don't worry, he's already fine…but I was wondering who done this thing to him…?" she replied as she sits with them, thoughtfully brushes Senryu's hair. Junko observes her; she was really a mother to the Rozen Lords. After some time, Senryu finally recovers, and as he sees the other Rozen Lords, he looks up and sees Enjusa carrying him.

"Mother…is that you…"

"Don't worry Senryu, you are in good hands now…you will be returning to your master later…" Enjusa guaranteed him.

"So, anybody had an idea who is this eighth Rozen Lord is?" Shirosae asked, as they were meeting at the store.

"This doll is extremely of violent nature…I doubt this is Mother's creation…" Reinier said as he sips his tea.

"I agree on the subject with him, and since Junko and Senryu already seen this doll, all we have to do is guard ourselves against its impending attack. We will never know if anybody of the other dolls will be hurt by him…" Enjusa said. Senryu was silent, now understanding the danger they are in now. This 8th Rozen Lord poses more problem than the fated Alice Game of theirs, but why in this time he has to come out now?

Junko then stood up, "We'll be then visiting the following days Miss Enjusa and Miss Shirosae…sorry to have bothered the both of you these times…" she said as she carries Reinier in her arms, as Tetsubara stood beside her, and Senryu flew from Enjusa's arms with them. "

No problem everyone…take care now!" the two said to them, as they left using the crystal of the mirror.

"So, the eighth doll has finally appeared…what is your plan now?" Shirosae asked.

"Let the true battle began…and the fate will judge them all…" Enjusa said.

Returning from the shop as Senryu parted ways, Tetsubara stayed at the N-field, Junko, and Reinier finally returned at their home. They were met by Norino, who's by that time, were looking for them. "Where have you been you two? Suiseki and the others including me were worried the both of you…" he said.

"Don't worry anymore Norino, we have returned. Just perfect for a cup of tea; so please bring me one at the living room, ok?" Reinier said, jumping down from Junko's arms, while the girl has excused herself to return to his room. The other dolls seem not to notice what happened to the two earlier, but Souseki left the living room, and immediately went to Junko's room, while carrying a tray of tea and strawberry cake Norino asked him to bring. Junko was again busy surfing the net when she heard a light knock at the door.

"Norino asked me to bring this for you Junko; I hope you won't mind it…" Souseki said as he was handing the tray to her, as the latter places it to her desk.

"I won't mind Souseki and thanks again…" Junko said, hinting a tone of mystery.

"What happened to your emergency trip Junko? Is there anything we need to know about?" Souseki asked as he sits on Junko's bed beside her.

"Senryu was almost killed when a strange doll attacks him at the chapel near the hospital. Good thing we've rescued him in the nick of time and we also went to Miss Enjusa's place to repair him, and there we confirmed that the eighth doll have finally appeared to start the fated Alice game of yours, but we didn't know its name yet…" she said.

"This is bad news for them, the final doll has come…other must know it." Souseki said to himself. "Thanks for the information Junko; I know that you have helped us a lot for this one…"

"Don't mind it anyway…I'm just Reinier's servant, right? A servant must know where she should walk with right?" she replied, silently eating the cake.

That evening, Reinier told all of them about the appearance of the 8th Rozen Lord. As expected, the household was very worried about it, but Reinier assured them that there was nothing to be worried about as long as they were together and helping each other in times of trouble. After some discussions, Cedric has gone home to Tomonori's place, while Ludwig to Mi-Chan and the twins back to the old watchmaker's household. "We should be careful with any open mirrors since the enemy lurks within them. Norino, I shall assign that work to you alright?" Reinier said.

"Ok!" and the guy strutted off.

"Are you really going to take those other doll's faith about this plan of yours Reinier? I mean, this 8th doll really looks very violent and powerful. Do we have any chances of defeating him?" Junko asked as she sits on the sofa, while Reinier sat beside him.

"He can do that anytime and anywhere Junko…what's more important is that we have faith in ourselves and to the others…everything will work out I promise that…" the doll said, looking beyond her, even cuddling much closer to her side. Junko felt her cheeks turn red, so she looked away but she unconsciously held the doll's shoulder closer to her.

"Reinier…Thanks for trusting…" They didn't know, Tetsubara watches them from the TV's glass.

"Those two are really good partners…but I fear for what the future that holds us…Mother's wish shall be granted…we shall soon find her dearest Alice among us…"

It was a silent night for all of them, all the dolls are quietly sleeping inside their own boxes at the comfort of the homes of their masters, even Senryu except he sleeps at the hospital as he was guarding Meguro. Tetsubara, on the other hand, glides along the vast N-field continually searching for a hint of who was this eighth Rozen Lord are. Along the way, he met Laplace, the rabbit who was familiar with this place.

"What is the steel rose doing in the place like this…searching for the culprit I presume…" his face shows contempt yet deceiving.

"Rabbit, I knew you know this place for you also lived here…have you seen another just like me?"

"Like you? Indeed…just like you, as exact as he was really you…" he said, landing among the crystals and lead him to a much bigger chunk among the small ones that are scattered. "Look deep among it, you shall find the answer to it…" Tetsubara instinctively peered, and his reflection appeared, when suddenly, the image shifted. It was Kirayuki, the one he was looking for appeared.

"Looks like you have been looking for me and you are very eager to meet me…brother…" and he quietly slipped out of the crystal and appeared behind Tetsubara. The latter then jumped to avoid him, and the two stood there, waiting for each other's movement.

"Settle things, for now, Rozen Lords…it will be a bad thing if Mother knew this thing….I bid you farewell…" and Laplace vanished.

"What are your intentions of hurting Senryu at the hospital?! The Alice game hasn't begun, until…"

"…until the real seventh Rozen Lord have been decided…Tetsubara; you and I are one…" Kirayuki calmly replied. Tetsubara was aghast, this is impossible. "You doubt my words? Then prove it today by fighting here…" Kirayuki said and wielding the same crystal sword Tetsubara used, but it has rose vines coiled around it. "Shall we?" Tetsubara said, drawing his own sword, and the two flew out to start the duel.

That moment, Reinier was thinking that this Alice game of theirs must be the cruelest thing that their loving Mother has done to them, they must eliminate each other and the victor shall rise among the inferior ones…he was in his dream world, and he was still drinking his tea. Suddenly, he felt something was wrong, and he woke up to the real world. Seeing Junko sleeping on her bed, he then climbed up to wake her up.

"Reinier…what in the world are you doing…it's still too early…" Junko drowsily said, groping for her glasses on the headboard.

"Something was wrong Junko…we have to leave now."

"What are you saying? "

"The others must know about this…"

"Are you saying that we'll wake others this time of night for that?!"

"Just do what I said, and no more stupid questions!" and he activated the mirror beside the cabinet. "Let's go…" and the two jumped in the mirror, leaving the room. Meanwhile, on the other side, no one among the other Rozen Lords has noticed the duel, except Reinier and Senryu.

"Are you leaving again, Senryu?"

"It's an important matter Meguro, don't worry…"

"But the last time you said that you are nearly killed by that other doll…I don't want that to happen again…you are important to me Senryu, more important than my worthless life now…" Meguro sadly said worry was in his voice. Senryu's heart was somewhat pinched, his medium was clearly worried about him, even though he can't do anything for him for now but to provide him power for the battle.

"Alright then, would you like to come with me then? I knew that you really like to go out anywhere, but your sickness fails you to do it. Well, will you come with me now?" he said, smiling.

"You're not kidding Senryu?" Meguro asked, looking happy about the idea.

"… Of course! Shall we go then?" he then glided near him, and using the ring, he transferred some of his power for Meguro be able to stand on his own. After that, he led the human down at the chapel and they entered the same stained glass they used.

Meanwhile, Cedric was not able to sleep too, the same as Ludwig and the twins, so they decided to come along with their mediums as well: Tomonori for Cedric, Mi-Chan for Ludwig and for the twins, they came to Norino's place and the guy gladly accepted that. Together, they entered the N-Field, not knowing of the dangers that lurk within it. After some while, they all met up and together they walked. Reinier, who was with Junko, saw them and also Senryu with his Meguro, and as they were together Laplace suddenly appeared to them.

"Welcome to the land of N-Field Rozen Lords…the battle has begun and continuing, be the witness of the truth behind the facade of the steel rose among you…I hope you all like it…" and with a wave of his hand, they were transported o the place where Tetsubara and Kirayuki were fighting.

"Oh no…what they are doing?!" This isn't the Alice Game anymore…this is a personal fight between the two…" Reinier mumbled. Peering beyond the crystal-like shield, the dolls and their mediums watched as the two glided the air, avoiding each other's thrusts, at the same time, throwing their own defenses to the ground. The others were cheering for Tetsubara, but the mediums stood there, quietly watching the scenes in front of them, completely unaware of what this battle really means.

"So this is the Alice Game you have been telling me Senryu…it was very frightening, but the idea that you win the game…" Meguro said, and he was watching the two. At one point, Kirayuki summoned rose vines from his arms and caught Tetsubara in his own arms.

"What the…!" he was taken aback by the attack, but he was undaunted, he pulled his arm that has rose vines entwined in it, at used it to get near his enemy the easiest way. Kirayuki, on the other hand, foresaw the manner of attack from Tetsubara and used that opportunity to immediately attack him.

"That eighth Rozen Lord…what made him think that Tetsubara would fail not to notice that silly pattern of his…" Senryu commented, but something went horribly: Kirayuki was actually faking the attack he made earlier to fool the others that were watching the fight between them.

"What's the matter Kirayuki? Realizing that I was not enough to be defeated…" Tetsubara said as his arms are still bound by rose vines.

"No…not that, brother…this Alice Game of ours…is not to be played if we are not complete yet, for you, the impostor has tarnished the Game itself. For you to die in the middle of our battle here is the greatest sacrifice a doll can do to preserve the purity of our sacred Game…the reasons as for you to enter such grounds…is like walking to your own death…and now is the time…to judge that likes of you!" Kirayuki then summoned a lot of rose vines from the ground and bounded Tetsubara and it lifted him high from the grounds. The others were surprised, even the mediums.

"What is he going to do?" Junko said.

"He will kill Tetsubara in front of us…but this is part of the Game itself…"Reinier said.

"This is insane, Reinier! We must do something to stop this!" Souseki said, summoning his shears and started hitting the shield in front of them. The others, although startled, helped to break down the shield too. Ludwig used his violin to make its music damage the shield, as Suiseki used the plants to break it apart. Senryu used his sword and even Cedric can't help at all, his cheers were helpful after all. The mediums, on the other hand, used their bare hands to place the power of the rings towards the shield, well except for Norino of course, but he helped them anyway. Kirayuki noticed it, but he seems not to mind it.

"Kirayuki…what is in your mind…kill me quick…if not, I will get out of here and kill you instead…"Tetsubara warned him, his voice was seething with anger.

"Worry not brother…this shall be quick…" Kirayuki said, his hand was in Tetsubara's chin…and he called out the others.

"Rozen Lords! Mediums! Hear my words, this impostor that was in our front today wished for his immediate death…that who among the two of us that wins today's battle shall be the real seventh Rozen Lord…and as I promised to him, I shall end this now!" Kirayuki then cut down Tetsubara. The others were caught in the events, the place was silent.

All was not moving that moment. "If you think that was the only way to destroy me…you are very wrong, Kirayuki!" Tetsubara said as his crystals stopped the sword's force from his body.

"You are really wise brother…enough of our childish play then, the others are waiting for the outcome…" Kirayuki withered the rose vines, allowing Tetsubara to freely float again.

"Reinier, get the others away from here immediately, along with your mediums. Kirayuki will waste no time eliminating all of you once this tussle of ours is over…get out of here NOW!" Tetsubara's voice was commanding, the old Tetsubara has finally returned.

"Understood then..." and Reinier hustled the others towards safe grounds. Seeing that, Kirayuki then started another barrage of attack against Tetsubara. The latter prepared to attack, but his vision is blurring.

"What is this happening to me? " He did his best to avoid the opponent's attacks, but the moment has come to decide on the matter, as Reinier and the others watched the battle in horror when they saw Kirayuki finally plunging the rose entwined blade in Tetsubara's body. It was terrible…and all are seemed frozen in time to act. After that, as Tetsubara fell down, his Rosa Mystica slipped out of his body, and Kirayuki held it in his hand like a diamond. "Finally, the true seventh Rozen Lord has arrived…it was me Kirayuki!" and he placed the Rosa Mystica inside his body, and he glowed with pure violet.

"Tetsubara…" Reinier only mumbled as he ran towards the body along with the others. Kirayuki then landed among them as the others gathered to attend the fallen Rozen Lord.

"All of you must have known that only the strong will survive in the Alice Game. Mother always said that…" Kirayuki said as his voice has traces of hypocrisy in it. But he was taken aghast when Souseki pointed his shears to his face.

"What the…what is this you are doing?!" he said.

"Mother will never say those things you uttered a while ago! She may have sent out because she can't find the Alice among us, but thinking that only the strong survives the Game, you are wrong! A step further and I will never hesitate to slice you in half!" Souseki angrily said. Kirayuki felt insulted, but as he looked to them, he got that same response in them.

"Alright then, let this be a warning to all of you…the Game will be stopped for now…but heed this: Mother will find her Alice among us, and on that time, we will kill each other to attain that! Be warned!" he said, vanishing in their sight. After that, a strong tremor shook the place; but before anyone can react Laplace appeared.

" One performer has left and other has disappeared from it…before Act Two begun, let's take a break…but be quick about it for this jester is quick to change his mind…" and he used his magic to create a warp outside the place. All followed Reinier, as Norino carried Tetsubara's body.

It has passed off almost a week, that fateful event has almost forgotten by all dolls and their mediums, as they assumed back to their normal lives. Strangely enough, Tetsubara's body was found to be missing the day after that fateful day, and all that was left is his eye patch and a piece of crystal. Also, the shop in which Miss Enjusa and Miss Shirosae were for unknown reasons closed down as Norino and Junko found that out after a week. The other mediums, namely Meguro and Mi-Chan, although didn't notice among themselves, felt that the days was very different from the other days, where Tetsubara still lives and Kirayuki haven't arrived to mess up the current state among themselves. One day, as Ludwig was going to Reinier's place, Mi-Chan suddenly inquired about going with him to that house.

"Ludwig, can I go to Junko's house with you? I would like to know her much better and also the other dolls…" he said, as Ludwig was eagerly listening to him.

"…of course Mi-Chan! I will be glad to do that for you! It'll be fun! Let's go then!" Ludwig happily said, as he hustled his Master with him and entered the N-Field using the mirror. On the other hand, Senryu also accompanied Meguro to Junko's house, with the same manner as they did before. Back at the house, as Norino was preparing breakfast for Reinier and Junko as well as for himself for it was Saturday, he was surprised when somebody knocked at the stairs near the door. Opening it, Norino saw Cedric and Ludwig along with their masters along with them, as Senryu with Meguro follows by.

"Good morning Norino! Is Junko there?" Tomonori greets. Norino was surprised, but he hustled the visitors towards the kitchen, as Junko and Reinier greet them. That day, the Sakurada residence were filled with laughter and as the day quietly passes by, the memory of the Alice Game slowly drifted to memories, until the day of its return is heralded once again. Nobody knows, maybe one day, Kirayuki will return and the dreaded Alice Game will one again commence, but on that day, Reinier and the others shall be ready, and the Alice Mother truly searches, will finally arrive among them…


End file.
